choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Sydney Kym
Sydney, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student and cheerleader at Oliver M. Berry High School. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Sydney has brown eyes, long brown hair and fair skin. She wears a pink sweater over a white floral top and a necklace. Personality Sydney is shown to be an extremely sweet girl, although somewhat naive, as she is seemingly unaware of the feelings of animosity Mia harbours towards her in the beginning of HSS: Book One, and forgetful. If you chose to venture into the cellar with Caleb or Aiden in a premium choice in HSS: Book Two, you can read the file Principal Isa compiled about her, where it is revealed she has ADHD. Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day * Chapter 2: Party Crashers * Chapter 4: Consequences * Chapter 5: Tryouts * Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect * Chapter 7: No 'I' in 'Team' * Chapter 8: Tiger Spirit * Chapter 12: Rally Together * Chapter 13: Game Plan * Chapter 14: Shall We Dance? Book 2 * Chapter 1: Breaking News * Chapter 2: New World Order * Chapter 3: Under Pressure * Chapter 4: Carnival Kisses * Chapter 5: A Rock and a Hard Place * Chapter 6: It's Complicated * Chapter 7: Edge of Seventeen * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 9: Secrets, Lies, and Spaghetti Flies * Chapter 10: Coming Clean * Chapter 11: The Lion's Den * Chapter 13: The Jig is Up * Chapter 14: Party for the Ages * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? Book 3 * Chapter 1: Up In Flames * Chapter 2: Friends...or Foes? * Chapter 3: The Ones Who Got Away * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 5: Prime Location * Chapter 6: What Goes Around * Chapter 9: A Scandal at Berry High * Chapter 10: True Colors * Chapter 11: Questions and Answers * Chapter 12: Mall For It * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 15: The Night is Young * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 1: New Days * Chapter 4: So This is a Party * Chapter 5: When One Door Shuts, Another Opens * Chapter 7: Homecoming Hijinks * Chapter 8: One Last Dance * Chapter 9: SOH-CAH-TOA * Chapter 12: Framed (Determinant) * Chapter 14: All the World's a Stage * Chapter 15: When All is Said and Done Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em Class Act, Book 3 *Chapter 6: Will They or Won't They? *Chapter 12: The Heist, London Relationships Payton Sydney is friends with Payton, who is also on the cheer squad. Mia Sydney is on the same cheer squad as Mia. She used to be harsh to Sydney because she thinks that Sydney makes cheerleading look easier. In ''Book 2'', Chapter 4, you can use singing telegrams to set them up. Your Character She is very kind and supportive to Your Character (if you chose cheer leading), and helps you and Emma improve on some of the cheer leading positions. She is shown to be nice no matter what activity you choose. In Book 2, Chapter 8, when some of the cheer and band members cheer for Hearst due to their frustration with the basketball team, she understands if it makes you uncomfortable. Other Looks Sydney Cheerleader.png|Cheerleader uniform Sydney Homecoming.png|Homecoming outfit Miscellaneous HSS_pictures_4.jpg|Homecoming Committee Homecoming Committee Male MC.png|Homecoming Committee HSS_pictures_11.jpg|Victory! High School Story, Book 1.png|Sydney on the HSS Book 1 Cover Trivia * Sydney is shown on the cover of High School Story, Book 1. * Her least favorite movie is The Last Airbender. * According to Isa's file on her, Sydney has been diagnosed with ADHD (attention deficit hyperactive disorder). * She bears a striking resemblance to Rowan Blanchard. * Her Hogwarts House is Hufflepuff. * In High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, she is the costume designer for The Enchanted Kingdom. You have the choice of asking her to make you a special costume or reusing a costume from wardrobe. * In Chapter 8 of Class Act, Book 1, if you talk about vampire romance novels, she says that 'everybody secretly wants to either be or date a hot vampire'. * The name Sydney is of English and French origin, which means: Extensive, wide, island in a river, riverside meadow (English); follower of Saint Dennis, from St. Dennis. The name Dennis is of Greek origin and means "Dionysus" (god of wine). ** The surname Kym is of Korean, English and Welsh origin, which means: Gold (Korean); chief of war, leader (Welsh); noble, brave (English). It's a variant of the surname Kim, the most common surname in South and North Korea, with the variant Gim. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:Teens Category:Playing Cupid